Noise
by looking for mermaids
Summary: It sucks not having soundproof walls.


**Title: **Noise

**Summary: **It sucks not having soundproof walls.

**Rating:** T for Teens but I recommend this to older teens.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto Shino would be in a whole lot more chapters.

**A/N: **Written for the Quintessential Quoting Challenge on the Anime and Manga Fanfiction Forum. This is a sort of spin-off one-shot to my longer, on-going story Control so if you like this you should check that out! Established ShinoxOC. Complete and utter fluff.

* * *

"It's not true I had nothing on. I had the radio on." – Marilyn Monroe

* * *

"Ow, ow!" Rin Nara whined shifting her hips against Shino to get into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry," Shino groaned against the motion; his body almost instantly adjusting to hers, giving her more room to move. Both his pants and underwear were on the ground as well as Rin's shirt. He left trails of kisses up her chin, across her cheek and too her temple. He made his way back down making sure to kiss her beneath her ear where her jaw ended because he knew she was ticklish there.

"No, no," She giggled, trying to pry his attention to something different – but to no avail. Once Shino had set his eyes out on something, he very rarely set off it. Shino had rarely heard Rin giggle: light and happy. Not recently anyway as Rin had preferred the occasional snicker or smirk rather than the uncontrolled heaving of this laughter. "Stop, you're so mean to me!"

He succeeded in pulling away from her neck to look down on her face. Her arms were flung above her, her hair out of her spiked ponytail and wild around her. She was so venerable beneath him; something that felt like a totally new experience for him. Even though they had been dating for over a year now and even though he's seen her like this on multiple occasions – _done_ this with her – it'll always be a new sight for him. He could have done this with her a million times and it would never get old.

Small tears had formed from the laughter at the corners of her eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"I'm just good at finding out my opponents weakness," Shino kissed her softly. "And use them against them."

Moving slightly and connecting her hands together behind his neck, Rin pulled him towards her. She licked his earlobe and left a trail of kisses on his cheekbone. "So, I'm your enemy now?"

"Really feels like it right now, because-" Saving the mood; Rin squished his cheeks together and kissed him hard. Rin wrapped her legs around Shino's bare hips as she felt him shutter against her. She smirked into the kiss as she felt his hand travel up her torso to unhook her bra. She leaned into his touch, urging him on. She opened her mouth to moan only to let out a gasp of surprise.

_Knock, knock_.

Was that her door? It sure sounded like it. Her eyes snapped towards the wooden door as the knob shook violently. Thankfully she had locked the door when Shino had come over but no one was suppose to be at the house. Her Mother had left an hour ago to be with her friends and her Father and twin Brother were out on separate missions.

"Rin? I heard you from downstairs, let me in. Are you with someone?" _Her Brother._ Rin gapped at Shino, who just stared at her as the knob continued to shake. Shikamaru was supposed to be on a week long mission, he had only left three days ago!

"Nii-san? N-no one's here, I'm alone," Rin pushed Shino off of her and threw her shirt back on. She grabbed his clothes and threw them at him as she opened the window.

_You need to get out, now_. She mouthed at him as she pointed out the window.

"Open the door already, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed," Rin said pushing Shino out the window. He looked like he was gong to tell her something but she quickly closed the window. Without looking she knew he was glaring dangers through the window.

She made her way to the mirror and checked her reflection. Her hair was wild, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen; she was a mess! She tried to fix her hair the best she could but it didn't help so she settled on slapping her cheeks a few times for color. With another knock to the door, she ran to the door and answered. "There, there I got it – relax."

Shikamaru had his pinky in his ear and his other hand in front of his mouth to cover a yawn. "Nii-san, what are you doing here? What happened to your mission?"

"A week was just an estimate on how long our mission would be, remember? We got it done early. Pretty troublesome though," Shikamaru continued to explain the details on the pains on his mission but Rin wasn't paying attention. Her eyes scanned the room for evidence of her actions. Rin's attention snapped back to her Brother as he called her name, "Rin, Rin! What were you doing, anyway? I heard something, where you talking to someone?"

"What? No! I-I simply had the radio on," Rin said quickly, hoping he would just accept it.

"We don't have a radio-"

They both looked down beside Rin's bed as they both saw Shino's underwear on the floor. Rin turned toward her Brother; both faces identical and red.

_Shit. _

* * *

Shino's face was red as he was forced out of Rin's house without his underwear. He got to his house as quickly as possible to see a few birds fly off the trees because of a scream even Shino could hear. Every part of him wished he didn't though.


End file.
